Wings of Night
by Hinata001
Summary: Dick's Prequel to Searching for a Bird. How does one move on from learning their whole life is a lie? Discovering he was a clone was only the tip of the iceberg. In order to search for the original Robin, he must let go of everything he knows and learn to fly on his own. He's no longer Robin or Dick Grayson. He doesn't know who he is, just that he's flying on Wings of Night.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N.: So, welcome to __Wings of Night, __Dick's prequel to __Searching for a Bird. __Tim's prequel, which might go through SfaB, should be started soon. I am eager to write them. I have notice certain tendencies in my writing style when I reread my story. I'll try to focus more on my later style which does not refer to the narrator by name except in dialogue. Instead, Dick will be referred to as __**He**__, for the most part, as it will be through his eyes. There will be times when I switch POVs. I will do as I did in SfaB and show when that happens and whose POV it is. _

_ This story will start after __Auld Acquaintance__; the other episodes will be flashbacks like in SfaB. There will also be continuous tie ins to Tim's prequel once it is started. This chapter begins with the second part of the first chapter of SfaB meaning the talk with Bruce. Some of the wording will be changed to fit my new POV style. *Okay, so I went back to the old style, I like it better.*_

_Wings of Night __will detail Dick's journey from Robin to Nightwing and his quest to find his original self and discover who he really is. _

_**Summary: Dick's Prequel to Searching for a Bird. How does one move on from learning their whole life is a lie? Discovering he was a clone was only the tip of the iceberg. In order to search for the original Dick Grayson, he must let go of everything he knows and learn to fly on his own. He's no longer Robin or Dick Grayson. He doesn't know who he is, just that he's flying on Wings of Night. **_

_**Warning: Spoilers for Searching for a Bird, read it first, even though it is the sequel. **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I do wish I could own Dick though. His sarcasm and chattiness has always captivated me, no matter what incarnation. _

Ch. 1: Facing the Truth

**January 1, 2011 **

** Watchtower**

_**Dick's POV**_

**Flashback:**

___He was the mole. Robin trembled in horror as he remembered what he had done. Everything that had happened was his fault. He had almost brought down the Justice League. Burying his head in his arms, he curled up into his bed in his room on the Watch Tower that he had had since Batman had first brought him here, years before the Team was formed. Right now, he didn't know what to think about everything he had learned. He just wanted to forget, like he had after he had watched his family die. He hadn't been a child since that day. Now though, he felt exactly like the young boy who had watched his parents fall to their deaths in front of his eyes. Tears fell from his face as he buried his head into his pillow. _

_ "You're still you, even if you are a clone," a familiar deep voice said, causing him to tense. He felt a familiar hand rest on his back as his adoptive father sat beside him. "You're my son. Nothing can change that." _

_Robin blinked and turned, staring into the face of Bruce Wayne, not Batman. _

_ "He never even got a chance to really be happy," he said. "He would have still been grieving over his, our parents." He stared at the wall behind Bruce, not looking at him. "He was only nine." _

_ "Yes, but it still happened, Dick," Bruce said._

_ "Don't call me that!" he exclaimed. _

_ Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I doubt you want me to call you Richard," he said. He reached over and picked up something by him. He held it up to reveal his Robin mask. "and you're not Robin right now. So what should I call you?"_

_ "I…I don't know," he said. "I'm not sure who I am anymore."_

_ "That's okay. That's expected," Bruce said. "What's important is that you keep moving forward and find out the answers for yourself. In the end only you can decide who you are." _

_ Robin finally met Bruce's blue eyes with his own. _

_ "You did a great job today," Bruce said. "I guess I need to repair my as you called it 'Whelmingly penetrable vault.'"_

_ He chuckled weakly. "Yeah, sorry."_

_ "Don't be. From what I can tell that little stunt saved the day and finally accomplished something we've been trying for months," Bruce said. _

_ He stared at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"_

_ "Last I checked two kryptonians were finally having a very much needed talk."_

_ Robin grinned slightly. "Finally," he said. His expression darkened as the thought of his fellow clone brought his thoughts back to the one topic his father hadn't touched on. "He's most likely dead, isn't he?" he asked, already knowing the answer._

_ "That won't stop us from looking for him," Bruce said. "The Light underestimated one thing when they captured him. If he's anything like you he'll find a way to escape."_

_ Robin nodded. "I hope you're right," he said._

**End Flashback**

Robin didn't know what to think. In that last moment he had felt a response to their words, as though his clone was answering him. Still, he wasn't going to let hope and desperation take control of him. He needed to focus.

The Light's mysterious plans were troubling. Whatever they had made the six missing Leaguers do for those 16 missing hours, it wasn't good. Savage had obviously expected the starro tech plan would fall through, at least in permanent control over the League. They had achieved what they were hoping for with it though. The question was, what. What would they have a controlled Justice League do if they had the chance that would require Klarion's special/dimensional magic? He frowned as the answer came to him. It was so simple, yet only answered the basics. Savage wanted to use the League to further his plans to evolve the human race. The best way to do that was to discredit them so that Earth and the rest of the cosmos didn't trust them.

He chuckled dryly. Here he was, only 13, and instead of obsessing over the kiss he had shared with Zattana a few hours ago, he was worrying about the fate of the world.

He had been so excited when he learned he was going to become a Justice League member. Now, he wished he had never been chosen. His mind flashed back to that pivotal moment when Batman had given him the news.

**Flashback:**

**November 25, 2010**

**Batcave**

_"So, how did the meeting go?" he asked as Batman entered the Batcave._

___"Good," Batman replied stoically, but he could sense a smugness and pride in his voice that told him something had gone his way at the meeting. "We decided to allow Captain Marvel to stay and have chosen six new members."_

_ Six, wow. No wonder Batman was happy. They needed all the help they could get and new members would definitely help against the Light. "Did any of the others make it?" he asked, going mentally through the list of possible candidates which included himself. _

_ "Indeed, Roy and one other from the Team were chosen," Batman replied. "There was a lot of deliberation about the second choice, considering his age. He will be the second youngest member after Captain Marvel." So , it was him, Kaldur, Superboy or Kid Flash. It would have to be either him or Superboy as the others had their own mentors who would nominate them and he was pretty sure Batman had chosen this one. Before he could think about it any further, a hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into the rare grinning face of his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, who had taken off his mask. "Congratulations Dick. Your parents would be proud. I am."_

_ He gaped in shock. Him, in the Justice League. Sure, he was the most experienced and a leader of the Team and had been trained by Batman, but he was also the youngest. He was only 13, still a kid. _

"There you are," a voice said, startling him.

Looking up from his computer screen Robin smiled dryly at the raven haired clone who had found him. "Here I am." He let his smile genuine. "I heard you and Superman finally talked."

Superboy smiled. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm rang throughout the Watchtower, causing them to jump. Without a word they rushed to the debriefing room. Robin wasn't paying attention to the words the main computer was saying under the alarm. Something bad had happened.

Entering the debriefing room, he and Superboy stopped cold near the entrance when they saw the two familiar figures that the martians and Black Canary were trying to help. Red Arrow was staring at one of them worriedly.

"Guardian! Dubbilex!" They called out at the same time. Robin didn't know why he had done it. He had only met them twice before that he could remember. It must have something to do with his past as a clone.

The two Cadmus workers were startled at the sound of their voices and they turned away from the Leaguers that were helping them to stare at the two clones. There was a look in their eyes that told Robin what had happened. While Dubbilex gave Superboy a sad look, the one Guardian sent Robin was hopeful. Robin couldn't help but remember the two times he had met them.

_AN: Hello everyone. I'm back. So, saw the new Young Justice Invasion trailer and *Spoiler* have confirmed that the Partner is actually the Black Beetle. *End spoiler* This confirms my whole Blue Beetle spy thing. However, I still think Darkseid/Galactus will be a big part as well. The Apokolips references in the show are too strong to ignore. _

_So, next chapter or two will deal with Independence Day/Fireworks and Agenda. I will possibly go back and forth between flashbacks and the present so that the present isn't ignored and we can see Robin's and Superboy's reactions to the news about what happened at Cadmus. Then after that will be Robin dealing with everything and bonding with the Team. _

_Please Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So, as I promised, here is the beginning of Independence Day/Fireworks. It will be long but I will try my best not to overdo it. Afterwards there will be a small break. I also decided on an idea concerning Searching for a Bird. It will be a crossover with the regular show. I won't say more than that since it's still in the works and I have other stories and school coming up._

_ Important: I am doing a double post today, maybe even a triple one. The next chapter is the continuation of this episode. Hope this makes up for the late update. I will proabably be updating some of my other stories soon so look forward to that as well. _

_ My usual bottom AN will be in the next chapter. _

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._

Ch. 2: Independence Day

**July 4****th****, 2010**

Robin stared at the Hall of Justice looming overhead. He grinned when he felt Batman's hand on his shoulder.

"Today is the day," Batman said.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow said.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added.

'Yeah right,' he thought. He resisted the urge to glare at Batman. They had argued long and hard about the fact that they weren't actually taking them to the League Headquarters. Robin knew very well that the real Headquarters was the Watchtower. He had practically grown up there the last four years. He had his own room and had pulled hundreds of pranks on the League Members. He hated the fact that they were lying to Kid Flash and Aqualad (He was pretty sure Speedy knew).

"Oh man!" He turned as Kid Flash and Flash came running up to them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

As they walked between the roped off crowd, Robin did his best to tune out their comments. Instead he listened as Green Arrow leaned over to Speedy.

"Ready to see the Inner Sanctum?" he asked.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"DON"T call us sidekicks," Speedy snapped, "not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash apologized. "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked, hoping to distract the other teen superheroes. As they entered the Hall of Justice, he gaped in shock at the huge statues of the founding Leaguers surrounding them. "Oh," he said. "Maybe that's why."

He was the first to the huge metal doors labeled "_Authorized Personnel Only"_. A second after everyone else joined him, the doors slid open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. They both took a couple steps towards them.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash," Martian Manhunter said, "Welcome." He turned and led them into the room. "You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library."

The library they were now in was nothing compared to the one on the Watchtower or at home. In fact, he was pretty sure the gym and galley wouldn't compare either. 'Especially against Alfred's cooking,' he thought.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash said. Robin immediately jumped into the closest chair. Aqualad took the one across from him and Kid Flash the one next to Robin. Robin mentally sighed when Speedy stopped in between them, a frown on his face. His attention was taken however by what Batman was talking to the other mentors about.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman said. His mentor turned his attention to them. "We shouldn't be long." He turned and a scanner came down from the ceiling.

**"Recognized: Batman-02, Aquaman-06, Flash-04, Green Arrow-08, Martian Manhunter-07, Red Tornado-16." **

The door in front of the League Members opened.

"That's it!" Speedy exclaimed before they could leave. He had walked up to them. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Robin hid his agreement, knowing the others would find out soon enough.

"It's a first step," Aquaman said. "You've been granted access few others get."

'He shouldn't have said that,' Robin thought, knowing Speedy's temper.

"Oh really," Speedy said, raising an arm to point out the transparent glass above them through which several people were watching and taking pictures of them. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow said, walking up to his protégé. "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," Speedy snapped. He turned to Robin and the other sidekicks. "They're treating us like kids," he said, his arms out wide, "worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Robin resisted the urge to agree with him; instead, he shared glances with Aqualad and Kid Flash.

"You're kidding, right?" Speedy asked in disbelief. "You're playing their game! Why? Because you think they'd play fair!" He slapped his knee. "Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step 1 in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash said. "But I thought Step 1 was a tour of the HQ."

'Here it comes,' Robin thought.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," Speedy said. Robin put a surprised look on his face, knowing it wouldn't fool the Leaguers, but at least Wally and Kaldur. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit-stop for catching Zeta Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

'GA's in for it,' Robin thought as he watched Greed Arrow turn to Batman and Flash, the latter of whom crossed his arms. "I know; I know," the archer said, "But I thought maybe we could make an exception?"

'Since you already let Robin in,' Robin finished Green Arrow's statement mentally.

"Or not," Green Arrow said at Batman's glare.

"You are not helping your cause here son," Aquaman said, walking up to Roy. "Stand down or…"

"Or what, you'll send me to my room!" Speedy exclaimed. "And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" He glared at Green Arrow.

'Ouch' Robin thought. He knew how hard that would be for Ollie to hear. He would never say that to Bruce.

"I thought I was his partner," Speedy continued. "But not anymore." Robin watched in shock with everyone else as Speedy took off his hat and threw it to the floor. The archer then turned and walked away. "Guess they were right about you three," he said as he passed them and they stood up. "You're not ready."

Robin bristled inside but didn't move to stop him. Roy had made his decision. As much as Robin's very being was screaming about the injustice of all this and being treated like sidekicks, he successfully struggled to hold it in. He was the original partner. He had paved the way for others to follow. He couldn't just let it go so quickly.

As soon as the door closed behind the ex-Speedy, the alarms began to blare and Superman's face appeared on a screen nearby.

"Superman to Justice League," Robin's pseudo-uncle said. "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Robin startled, not bothering to hide his reaction. The name set off something inside him. While he was familiar with it due to Batman's suspicions about it, this was something bigger. It felt like his mind was struggling to remember something it couldn't.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus," Batman said. "This may present the perfect opportunity to…" Another alarm interrupted him.

"Zatarra to Justice League," a voice said. Another window appeared on the screen. "The sorcerer Waton is using the amulet of Atem to block out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire," Superman said. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait," Batman said.

'For you maybe,' Robin said, a plan forming in his head. He, Aqualad and Kid Flash walked up to Batman.

"All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatarra's coordinates," Batman said through the com. "Batman out." Batman turned and walked up to him. "Stay put," he ordered.

"What!" Robin exclaimed. "Why?"

"This is a League Mission," Aquaman said, joining Batman and Flash.

"You're not trained," Flash added.

"Since when!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash corrected.

'They might not be,' Robin thought, 'but I am.'

"There will be other missions, when you're ready," Aquaman said.

'Oldest excuse in the book,' he thought.

"But for now," Batman said, his eyes narrowing. "_Stay put." _Robin knew he was talking specifically to him. There was a message in his stare that made Robin grin. Batman, Flash and Aquaman walked away.

"Glad you didn't bring You-Know-Who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed," the Martian replied. They followed Batman and the others through the door that had opened before Speedy's big departure. Red Tornado was standing guard. Once they were through, he gave them one last look before entering after the others, the door closing behind him and leaving them alone. That was a big mistake.

"Hh," Wally huffed. "When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like…sidekicks?"

Robin tensed, biting back his usual response to the s-word. It was like a trigger. Even when there was no reason to, it set him off. He knew Wally didn't know that, but it was starting to agitate him how often the word had been used that day. He was starting to get a really bad headache.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me," Aqualad said. The hurt the situation had caused him was written all over his face.

"Trust," Wally said, "they don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ, in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" The question caused silence for a few seconds.

Finally, Aqualad looked up. "What is, Project Cadmus?" the Atlantean asked.

"Don't know," he replied. "But I can find out." He walked over to the supercomputer and began hacking it.

**"Acess Denied," **came the first response as his friends joined him.

"Hhh," he scoffed. "Wanna bet?" He continued hacking. A few seconds later, he was almost in.

"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "How areyou doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave," he replied, pressing one final button.

**"Access Granted." **

"Alright," he said, looking over the open file on the screen. "Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C." He looked at his friends. "That's all there is." He grinned. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin laughed, "They're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission not this," Robin corrected. Batman had left that loophole on purpose knowing Robin would take it.

"W-wait," Kid Flash said. "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." They both turned and grinned at Aqualad, knowing he was outnumbered and would give in.

"Just like that," Aqualad asked, "we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin said.

'Plan achieved,' he thought as he saw Aqualad smirk. 'Cadmus better watch their backs.'

A while later, Robin and Aqualad watched as Kid Flash struggled to hold on to one of the windows of the burning Cadmus building.

"So smooth," Robin said.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked in annoyance. "We need a plan, we…"

Robin ran ahead, not even bothering to listen to Aqualad. A part of him was spurring him towards Cadmus, to discover its hidden secrets. He was in his element.

He laughed as he jumped onto the top of a firetruck and used his grappling hook to swing into the open window above where Kid Flash was hanging. He pulled his best friend up, trusting Aqualad to get the civilians to safety and to take care of the fire.

He was hacking one of Cadmus's computers when Aqualad jumped into the room.

"Appreciate the help," the Atlantean said sarcastically.

"You handled it," he replied. "Besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember."

_'Brother, you have returned.' _Robin jumped, abandoning the computer. That had been in his mind. He was distracted, however, as he and Kid Flash heard the sound of the elevator. They rushed out of the room to where Aqualad was standing.

"There was something in the…" he heard Aqualad say.

"The elevator should be locked down," Kid Flash said.

Without a second thought, Robin ran to the elevator and pushed the down arrow twice. The screen above the elevator showed that the elevator was going down. It should have come right back up when he called it. No, scratch that, it shouldn't even be working with the fire.

"This is wrong," he said, activating his portable computer. He resisted the urge to whistle when he saw the schematics. "Thought so, this is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad said. Using his strength, the Atlantean was able to push the doors open.

"That's why they need an express elevator," Robin said, staring down in awe. There were a lot more than two floors to this building. Using his grappling hook, he attached it to the ceiling of the elevator and jumped, knowing the others would use the rope and follow.

He reached sub-level 26 when his descent stopped. "I'm at the end of my rope," he said.Swinging, he jumped and landed on the small ledge in front of the elevator doors. A few seconds later, Aqualad appeared and did the same. The Atlantean reached out and pulled Kid Flash over while Robin sat down and activated his computer.

"Bypassing security," he said, watching his red animated faces turn green on his screen. "There. Go!"

Aqualad used his strength to once again open the doors. Once inside, they stared in shock at the sight before them.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said.

They spread out. Robin went right. Aqualad went left. Kid Flash, as usual, ran straight forward without thinking.

"Wait!" Aqualad cried out.

Robin gaped when he saw the strange, giant creatures. One of them stepped on Kid Flash, causing Robin to wince. It turned back and stood over the speedster. Kid Flash rolled out of the way of another of its punches (they had hands!). Robin was relieved when the speedster was able to escape what soon became a stampede of the creatures and joined him. No, it wasn't a stampede, Robin realized as he watched them pass. The herd was walking with a purpose. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a small white creature whose eyes and horns glowed red on one of the beasts' backs.

"No," Aqualad said sarcastically, "nothing odd going on here." The last of the beasts passed.

Robin frowned, his mind still on the creature he had seen. It was familiar somehow. That same part of him that seemed to recognize it also recognized that the color change of its eyes and horns meant they were in danger. It had alerted another of its kind who would alert the staff.

The door behind them suddenly opened. Robin who had been trying to open it, jumped. He looked up from his computer (which deactivated) in shock, which grew at the site before them. "Okay, I am officially whelmed," he said. In the next room were row upon row of pods. No, he corrected himself, jars. They were bug jars.In each jar was a bug-like creature that created electricity, which was fed to a huge conductor in the middle of the room.

"This is how the hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash said as he and Aqualad walked past the creatures. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these, things." Kid Flash stared at the creature he had stopped in front of. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad said as Robin walked up to them, having stopped for a moment. "Even the name is a clue. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons' teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said, the familiar sense of something just out of his mind's reach returned, making his headache grow. He walked over to a nearby computer and plugged his portable computer into it. "Let's find out why." He frowned, struggling not to pass out as another wave of dizziness hit him. "They call them genormorphs." He touched the picture of one of them on his screen. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Look at the stats on these things!" He cycled through the information on each type, the sense of familiarity growing. "Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

'Like you are,' a voice said inside his mind.

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash said, standing beside him. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin said, noticing something on his screen. "Project KR. Agh…The files triple encrypted. I can't…"

"Don't move!" a voice exclaimed. They turned around in shock as a man in a golden helmet came rushing in to the room with several genomorphs.

'Guardian,' he recognized in shock, unsure of how he knew.

"Wait," Guardian said upon seeing them. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"'Least he got your name right," Robin joked to Kid Flash before turning back to his computer.

"I know you," Aqualad said. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," Guardian replied.

'For which side?' Robin thought.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think that's my question boys," Guardian said. Robin noted how the man's eyes focused on him in both shock and worry. "I'm Chief of Security. You're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Weapons, what are you…what have I…" Guardian began to say in confusion. Robin frowned, noting the glowing red horns of the genomorph on Guardian's shoulder. A memory struggled to be remembered but he pushed it back.

'Let him go!' he thought, somehow knowing the genomorph would hear him.

"Ughh," Guardian groaned. "My head." When he raised his head, Robin knew the genomorph hadn't listened to him. "Take them down hard!" he exclaimed. "No mercy!"

Glad he had uploaded everything and detached his computer, Robin threw a smoke pellet, shielding them from the genomorphs' view. Using his grappling hook, he used one of the overhead beams to swing to the other side of the room. He rushed down the hallway trusting his friends to handle the genomorphs and Guardian. Activating his computer, he worked on once again disabling the security of a nearby door.

"Way to be a team player, Rob," Kid Flash said, appearing beside him.

"Weren't you right behind me?" he replied.

The door beside them opened and he and Kid Flash rushed through it, into the elevator. A few seconds later, Aqualad came rolling into it, having been chased by the genomorphs. The doors closed and Robin studied the changing numbers of the elevator screen.

"We're headed _down_?" Aqualad asked in surprise.

"Dude," Kid Flash said. "Out, is up."

"Excuse me," Robin said. "Project KR, is down, on Sublevel 52."

"This is out of control," Aqualad said. "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League."

Not even a few seconds later, the elevator reached Sublevel 52 and the doors opened. They prepared for an attack, but found nothing except a fleshy surfaced floor different from the others. Still, Robin found it familiar. He rushed ahead.

He was in what looked like a laboratory when Aqualad caught up.

"Which way?" the Atlantean asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Bizarre Looking Hallway 1 or Bizarre Looking Hallway 2?"

**"Halt!" **a familiar voice exclaimed. It was the same one he had heard back in the main building. An oddly familiar grey humanoid genomorph appeared, his horns glowing red. Large canisters rose in the air and Robin dodged as it almost hit them and exploded. He threw a bird-a-rang at the genomorph which was stopped by its telekinesis. The genomorph levitated two more canisters. Not waiting, Robin followed Aqualad and Kid Flash down one of the hallways.

"Hi Doc," he greeted an oddly familiar female scientist that Kid Flash had knocked over.

"Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash exclaimed, he had blocked the mechanical doors leading into KR's room. Following the speedster, they entered the room.

"I disabled the door," Robin said to Aqualad after the Atlantean had kicked the door closed just in time to stop Guardian and his genomorphs from coming in. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad corrected.

"Uh, guys," Kid Flash said. "You'll want to see this."

The lights in the room turned on and Robin stared in shock with the others at the occupied pod before them.

"Whoa," Robin said.

"Big K, little r," Kid Flash said, walking up to the pod and the slumbering boy inside it. "The atomic symbol for Krypton." He turned to them. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

Robin looked up, he had been in a daze, the familiarity of the room getting to him. "Oh, right…right." He hacked into the main computer. "Weapon designation: Superboy," he said. A clone force grown in…_16 weeks!_ From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the Big Guy knows about this," Kid Flash said.

'How many more clones are there?' Robin thought to himself. 'Who else did they do this to?' For some reason he felt sympathy for the clone.

He looked down at the data he had collected. "Solar Suit allows him absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," he said.

"And these…creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the image of the genomorphs on the computer screen.

"Genomorph gnomes," he said. "Telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of…well, Superman's son."

Robin winced. He knew what that was like. He frowned. No he didn't. Ugh, Cadmus was messing with his head.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad said.

They each activated their respective communicators.

"No signal," Robin said.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash said. "Literally."

They stood there in silence.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash said, staring at Superboy.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin said.

"Set him free," Aqualad ordered. "Do it."

Robin activated his computer. Only a few seconds later, the doors to the pod opened. They all watched as the part-kryptonian woke up. Immediately, Robin knew what was going to happen as he noted the genomorphs' red horns. They had ordered Superboy to attack them. Sure enough, Superboy immediately lunged at Aqualad. They tried to stop the half-alien from pounding their friend.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Hang on Supey."

"We're on your side," Robin said.

Kid Flash's hold broke and Superboy's punch made him fly across the room, breaking a large glass tube.

"I don't…want to do this," Robin said, pushing a pellet into Superboys face. The noxious gas was enough to allow Aqualad to kick Superboy after Robin had let go. The part-kryptonian landed near his pod. He coughed which let Robin send two electric wires at him. They didn't affect the superhuman though. Superboy simply pulled on them, which sent Robin flying towards him. A punch sent him to the ground. Superboy's foot kept him from getting up.

"Enough!" Aqualad exclaimed a few seconds later. He came flying at Superboy with a water-mallet which sent Superboy flying into the support structure of his pod.

Robin groaned as Aqualad tried to help him up but dropped him as Superboy came towards them.

"We are trying to help you," he heard Aqualad tell the clone before he blacked out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So, here's the second half of the flashback. Both chapters are almost 4,000 words each. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own. _

Chapter 3: Fireworks.

"_**Intriguing, so our little bird returns home at last. This could be useful." **_

___'Time runs short Brother,' _a voice said in his mind. _'You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!' _

Robin bit back a gasp as his eyes flew open and he realized he was in a pod. The strangely familiar feeling sent a wave of cold anger running through him. He hated pods.

'At least I'm not in a white Cadmus uniform,' he thought, not knowing where the thought came from.

Then, his eyes landed on Superboy, watching them, and his attention was diverted.

"What…what do you want?" he heard Kid Flash ask from the pod next to him. "Quit staring; you're creepin' me out!"

"Uh, KF," Robin said weakly. "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad said.

"Yeah," KF said. "We free you and you turn on us. How's that for gratif…"

"Kid." Aqualad warned. "Please, be quiet."

Robin moved his gloved hand slightly in its cuff, glad they had kept them on him.

"Now," Aqualad said. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Robin pulled out a pick and began unlocking his cuffs. He paid attention though to Superboy's surprised response to Aqualad's statement.

"What …what if I wasn't," the clone said weakly.

"He can talk!" KF exclaimed with his usual tactlessness.

"Yes, _he _can!"Superboy replied.

"Not like I said _it_," Kid Flash replied at Robin's and Aqualad's glares.

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad said. "Telepathically."

"They taught me much," Superboy replied. "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" The part of him that had felt familiar with Cadmus seemed to understand Superboy. He didn't want to know why.

"Images are implanted into my mind," Superboy answered.

'But that doesn't make up for the feelings you get when you actually see them,' Robin thought, staring in sympathy.

"But, no, I have not seen them," Superboy finished.

"Do you know what you are," Aqualad asked, "who you are?"

"I am the Superboy," Superboy answered. "A genormorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Robin shared a shocked look with Kid Flash. Those words, they set off something inside him, a sort of…kinship. It felt like they had the same path laid out in front of them. But that made no sense. He had no path like Superboy's.

"To be like Superman…is…a worthy aspiration," Aqualad said. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

'Wrong thing to say,' Robin thought.

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy snapped. "It is my home!"

Robin stared at him sadly. "Your home…is a test tube," he said. "_We_ can show you the sun."

"Um, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash corrected, "but we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman," Aqualad added. This got Superboy's interest.

"No, they can't," a familiar voice said. Robin watched as Guardian, the scientist "Doc" he had greeted and another scientist entered the room. "They'll be otherwise occupied."

"Activate the cloning process," the male scientist ordered.

Robin was filled with horror as memories flooded his mind. "Pass," he said. "Bat Cave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back into its pod!" The scientist ordered Guardian who walked over to Superboy.

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

"Help us," Aqualad said to Superboy.

Superboy shrugged off Guardians hand from his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now," the scientist said causing anger to rise up in Robin as a genomorph landed on the clone's shoulder. "See, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me….well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod~"

_'Oh no you don't,' _Robin thought with as much force as possible causing the genomorph to fall off Superboy's shoulder in shock.

The scientist stumbled in shock. But Superboy still turned and left the room. Robin knew however that he wasn't going to his pod. The scientist nodded to "Doc" who activated something on her computer. Needles appeared in their pods and Robin stared in horror as electricity ran through him while his DNA was stolen _again_.

"Where's Dubbilex?" he heard the scientist ask. Dubbilex, who Robin realized was the G-Gobin that had attacked them earlier, appeared. "Oh, lurking again as usual. Get the Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done and you're sure the clones are viable, *_delete_ the source material."

Robin knew Aqualad was whispering something to Superboy, so when the clone suddenly ripped off the door to their chamber, Robin was relieved and not just because he had pulled out the electric cords as well, ending their torture.

"I told you to get back in your pod," the scientist said. Superboy sent all four of the Cadmus staff flying and kept walking forward.

"Don't give me orders," he growled.

"You gonna help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy squinted his eyes in a joking manner. "Huh," he said. "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option," he joked. Before he could, Robin's cuffs came undone and Robin jumped out of his pod.

"Ughh, finally, lucky Batman isn't here," he said, rubbing his wrists. "He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously," Kid Flash said. "That what's you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on the computer terminal, calling back the needles and releasing his comrades. "Free Aqualad," he told Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either," Superboy growled, but obeyed, breaking Aqualad's cuffs and catching the Atlantean.

Once they were all free, they raced towards the exit.

"You…you'll never get out of here," he heard the scientist say. "I'll have you back in pods before morning."

"That guy is not whelmed," he said, sending three exploding bird-a-rang at the three containers of DNA.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked as they ran from the room.

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad saidas they ran. "But if we can make the elevator…"

Of course things always got in the way, in this case, all the genomorphs of Cadmus.

After fighting off a lot of genomorphs, they were finally able to reach the elevator.

"Superboy, our goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here," Aqualad said seeing Superboy's bloodthirsty battling.

"You want escape!" Superboy said. He lifted one of the huge genomorphs. With one single throw, he sent it flying into the others.

Aqualad opened the elevator. KF jumped across to a ledge. Robin used his grappling hook to attach to one of the higher levels. Superboy took Aqualad in his arms and jumped. Immediately Robin knew what was going to happen. Superboy began to fall. Luckily, Robin caught them by sending a magnet that tied around Aqualad's hand and stopped them.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy asked.

"Dunno," KF said. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash helped them down.

"Thank you," Superboy said.

"Guys," Robin called out. "This will have to be our exit." He pointed to the elevator that was quickly descending on them.

Immediately they were met by more genomorphs.

_"Turn Left Brother," _he heard in his mind. He could tell Superboy heard it too.

"Go left!" the clone ordered. "Left!"

_"Turn right Brother." _

"Right!" this time Robin called out much to Superboy's shock.

"Great directions Guys," Kid Flash said, "you led us to a dead end. Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No," Robin said, grinning. "This is perfect!"

"At this rate we'll never get out," Kid Flash said as they climbed through the air ducts.

"Shh," Superboy said. "Listen."

Genormorphs. So they were in here too. Robin grinned. He had a plan.

"I hacked the motion sensors," he said. They were now out of the vents.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Still plenty of them between us and out," he said.

"But, I finally have room to move," Kid Flash said, sliding on his goggles. They followed Kid Flash through the doors into the stairwell. The speedster took off.

"More behind us!" Robin called out as they passed a group of unconscious genormorphs that Kid Flash had taken care of.

Superboy handled the group of genomorphs by collapsing the stairs they were on with a stomp.

Finally, they were out of the stairwell. Robin barely noticed Kid Flash lying in front of a closed door. The security alarms were blaring and the lights had turned red. He focused all his attention on his computer, trying to disable the security.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," he heard Kid Flash respond to something Aqualad had said. Aqualad and Superboy were now trying to force the door open with their strength, to no avail.

"Can't hack this fast enough," he said. The sound of genomorphs growling turned their attention to the huge G-Trolls heading towards them. "This way!" he ordered, kicking down a regular door beside him. Of course, with their luck they were met with Guardian and more of the G-Trolls and G-Elves.

They prepared to attack but the G-Gnomes used their telepathy to knock most of them out. Robin was barely conscious.

_"Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind," _he heard Dubbilex say telepathically.

_"It was you," _came Superboy's shocked telepathic response.

Robin's eyes widened as well as he realized what Superboy was saying.

_"Yes Brother," _Dubillex said to Superboy. _"I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…" _

_ "And guided me," _Superboy said. _"Why?"_

Indeed, why would Dubbilex help them? IT made no sense to Robin. The memories he had seen in the cloning chamber had faded away, leaving only suspicions in their wake.

_"Because you are our hope,"_ Dubbilex answered Superboy, but Robin could tell it wasn't aimed at the clone, but at him, _"the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our Brothers, showing us the way to freedom." _

But, he wasn't a genomorph. He was a human, not even a meta at that.

Guardian groaned. "What's going on?"

Robin heard Aqualad groan and start to rise. Robin decided to do the same.

_"What is your choice Brother?" _Dubbilex asked Superboy.

"I…choose…Freedom," Superboy answered.

"Feels like, fog lifting," Robin heard Guardian say as he stood with the others.

"Guardian?" Robin asked.

"Go," Guardian ordered, sounding exactly like his nephew, Speedy. "I'll take care of Desmond."

"I think not," Desmond said. The genomorphs parted as Guardian turned to face the head Cadmus scientist.

"Project Blockbuster," Desmond said with a crazed look in his eyes, as he raised a test tube with blue liquid to his face, "will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond downed the liquid.

'Great,' Robin thought, 'as if this day wasn't bad enough.'

They watched in horror as a monster took Desmond's place. Not that he wasn't a monster already. The creature turned and grinned at them evilly once the transformation was complete. Superboy clinched his fists, ready to fight.

"Everyone, back!" Guardian ordered. The hero rushed at Desmond who sent him flying with a slap.

Robin watched as Superboy rushed forward in anger. He wanted to do so as well but knew how careless that would be. Superboy was holding his own though. He was able to get a few punches in . A punch sent him into a wall. Superboy lunged at Desmond again. The mutated scientist jumped up and flew straight through the ceiling with Superboy.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said, using his grappling hook to get them to the next floor.

"Did Lab Coat plan that?" Kid Flash asked as they rose.

"I doubt he is planning much of anything anymore," Aqualad answered.

On the first/second floor, they watched in horror as Superboy was thrown around by Desmond. Jumping out of the way of his fall, they rushed towards their new friend and helped him up. Determined, the faced Desmond together.

Kid Flash went first. The speedster, rushed at Desmond, avoiding the whole in the floor. He slid under the scientists mutated body, ending up behind him. Turning around, Desmond was distracted which allowed Superboy and Aqualad to land two simultaneous punches together. Desmond fell back, almost crushing Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in Kindergarden," Kid Flash said.

Robin sent two bird-a-rangs at Desmond who was crawling away. In response, Desmond attacked Superboy, punching him against one of the support beams, causing it to crumble. He was stopped by Aqualad who lassoed his fist with water. Robin watched in shock as the continuing fight damaged most of the other supports beams.

"Of course," he said, watching as Desmond threw Kid Flash and Aqualad into two beams. "KF, get over here!" he called out, activating his computer.

"Got it?" he asked the speedster after explaining his plan.

"Got it," Kid Flash replied.

"GO!"

While Kid Flash distracted Desmond, Robin called the other two over. "Superboy, Aqualad!"

"This one and that one!" he pointed out after telling them his plan. The two quickly obeyed and destroyed the two pillars.

Using his chalk, Robin marked an X on the floor. Done, he watched as the others led Desmond to the spot. Aqualad then used his water as a conductor for his electric magic, shocking the ex-scientist.

"Move!" Robin ordered, the exploding discs he had put in the remaining pillars activating.

They were barely able to escape the destruction of the building. Okay, so they were trapped. Superboy was able to push off the rubble trapping them.

Aqualad panted. "We…did it," he said.

Robin grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Was there…ever any doubt?" heasked, panting as well. He and Kid Flash shared a glance and high fived. Immediately they winced as their bodies protested in pain.

Robin watched as Superboy walked over to the fallen Desmond.

"See," Kid Flash said, distracting the clone, "the moon." The speedster pointed to the huge glowing moon in the sky. Robin had to fight back a laugh when he saw a familiar figure appear against it, descending towards them. "Oh," Kid Flash corrected. "And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Robin watched in awe as the entire League descended on them. They were all there, for them. He stared at Batman and Superman knowingly. He couldn't guess there reactions to this situation, but he wasn't going to let them cage or hurt Superboy.

He watched as the part-kryptonian clone walked forward, awe in his face as he stared at his father. Robin winced, at the horrified face Superman made when Superboy pulled up part of his torn suit, revealing the shield for the House of EL that Superman always wore. Superboy's expression was hopeful, but Robin glared at his pseudo-uncle in disbelief and disappointment, knowing that Batman would have been doing the same if he wasn't the leader of the League.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked. Robin turned his glare to his adoptive father.

"He, not it." Robin growled, walking up beside Superboy.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Kid Flash stage-whispered, joining them.

"I'm Superman's Clone," Superboy said, seeming to get over the sting of his father's rejection.

"Start talking," Batman said, ignoring the shocked looks of the League.

After most of the League had left, Robin stood with the others as they watched Superman talking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Superman's shoulders drooped as J'onn rested a hand on one of them. The Man of Steel turned and walked towards them. Robin watched in anticipation as Superboy stood faced to face with his father.

"We'll uh-We'll figure something out for now," Superman said, then hastily amended, "the League will I mean."

Robin narrowed his eyes. So Superman wanted to help Superboy, he just didn't know how, or was being forced not to by some of the League members. Robin figured it was the former.

"For now," Superman said. "I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

'Excuses, Excuses,' Robin thought as Superman flew away.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman said from behind them, "all 52 levels." Robin grinned. "But let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called," Flash said.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman said. Robin frowned. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives."

Robin bowed his head.

"You will _not_ be doing this again," Batman said, causing Robin to lift his head hopefully. He shared a grin with his team.

"I am sorry," Aqualad said as they stood side by side, "but we will."

Robin stepped forward.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies my king, but no," Aqualad said. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three…" Flash began to say.

"The four of us and it's not," Kid Flash corrected his uncle.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all," Robin said to his mentor and partner.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked, walking forward. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way."

_'Couldn't have said it better myself,' _Robin thought.

Four days later, the Team was born on Mount Justice and received its first new member.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman told them. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real Missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert," Batman replied.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The five of you will be that team," Batman said.

Cool," Robin said, the registering what Batman had said added, "Wait, five?"

They turned around and saw Martian Manhunter walk in with a green skinned, red-haired girl.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman introduced.

"Hi," Miss M said shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash said. "Uh, welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," Miss Martian said.

They all crowded around her.

"Hey Superboy," Robin called out. "Come meet Miss M."

The clone walked forward and joined them. Robin mentally grinned when he saw Miss M's shirt change from white to black.

"I like your t-shirt," she said. The two shared a smile.

Robin grinned as he and Kid Flash each rested an arm on Superboy's shoulders.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said.

Indeed it was. They had achieved their independence just like they wanted. They had made knew friends and they were closer than ever to becoming full-fledged members of the Justice League. Robin knew it was just the beginning of a hard but rewarding journey.

_**AN: Whoa, this was a long one! 7,600 words with both chapters combined! That's 3.5x as long as my usual length. I was worried about writing this one but the more I wrote it, the more I enjoyed it. Poor Robin. I had to tease him with his connections to Cadmus. For the most part the episode was the same except for a few instances. I always wondered why they didn't know about the Watchtower. To me, Robin would have obviously been raised there. I can see him pulling pranks on the League members. **_

_** For those of you who are wondering why Desmond had Robin's DNA taken again and acted like he was going to destroy him with the others, he wasn't. He would have had Dubbilex wipe Robin's mind of being there. He definitely wouldn't risk destroying him or the original Robin. I just couldn't find a way to rewrite that scene. Oh well. It was still fun. **_

_** A few things about this episode.**_

_**Robin's comment about the Batcave being crowded. I have to laugh at that. He thinks it's crowded back then, just wait 5 ½ more years. **_

_**Superboy joked with Wally! I was shocked when I realized that. The brooding clone actually joked. **_

_**Here's the proof: **_

"**You gonna help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.**

**Superboy squinted his eyes in a joking manner. "Huh," he said. "I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option," he joked.**

_**So, next chapter will be a slight intermission into the present as well as **__**Agendas**__.__**The episode will definitely be different as I am I going to be adding Robin to the episode. The idea will definitely be interesting **_

_**Important: I might rewrite Searching for a Bird so that I can add more Cadmus memories into this story. I still have not decided yet. It depends on how this story goes. **_


End file.
